que complicado eres
by kaby
Summary: inuyasha visito al futuro, y descubre algo sobre su look que lo preocupa....... -no te preocupes, te ves bien.. -claro que no, no soy normal ..... Terminado! lean porfavor.. espero que les guste (les va a gustar nn) .. pobre de kouga e inu... lalalala
1. por que me dicen perro?

aclaracion:*lugares y acciones* "pensamiento" **flashback**  
  
Cap 1: por que me dicen perro????  
Inuyasha y kagome iban camino a la aldea y un chico como de 14 años se  
atraviesa y trata de rabar la bici de kagome...  
kag: no! eso es mio!  
chico: lo necesito... es importante  
*inuyasha interrumpe golpeando al chico que cae inconsiente*  
kag: abajo! º-º  
inu: por que? (desde el suelo)  
kag:no era para tanto, mira, le rompiste el brazo... a demas se ve que  
tiene una emergencia.llevemoslo a casa.  
inu:no  
kag:si, si el no viene yo tampoco, no lo puedes dejar ahi inconsiente.  
inu: esta bien, pero se va apenas despierte.  
  
*llegan a la casa (por que segun yo, ellos viven en una casa cerca a la  
aldea)*  
sango: hola, quien es ese?  
*kag cuenta lo que paso.. el chico despierta*  
inu: ahora te vas.  
chico: jajajaja..  
kag: que pasa?  
chico: no, nada jajaja  
miroku: por que atacaste a kagome?  
sango: como te llamas?  
chico: me llamo hike, y quise llevarme la bici para ser tan rapido como esa  
chica.  
inu:para que?  
hike (aguantando la risa): para que mis primas me presten atencion  
shipo: te tratan mal en tu casita?  
hike: no es mi casa, yo vivo muy lejos de aqui, pero estoy quedandome en la  
casa de mis primas en la aldea, ellas son hechiceras y yo no y por eso no  
me prestan atencion.  
miroku:estas primas de las que hablas... tienen novios?  
sango: miroku.. atrevido.. ni siquiera sabes si son unas niñas.  
hike:no lo son  
sango: no me ayudes tanto.  
miroku: por casualidad no son ellas las gemelas hechiceras de la aldea?  
hike: si, las conoces?  
miroku: eso quisiera (soñando despierto) ...  
hike: desde que llegue estan en peligro por un monstro que me siguio y  
ahora las trata de atacar.  
sango: tal vez podemos ayudarte.  
kag: como sigue tu brazo?  
hike: esta mejor *ve a inu* jajaja  
inu (molesto, y con toda razon por 1° vez): por que te ries de mi... soy  
comico acaso?  
hike: es que pareces un perrito  
todos: +_+'  
shipo: inu es muy sensible cuando le dicen perro... pero perrito...  
uyyyyyy.. cuidate  
hike: que ? acaso no lo sabe?  
kag: aqui todos ignoramos eso  
*inu se fue y esta afuera en un arbol*  
inu *pensando*: ese chico me cae mal... lo hubiera dejado ahi... ademas,  
kagome lo mira mucho...que cosas digo eso no me importa... si me importa..  
no...si...no...desearia hacer "abajo" en este momento.  
*sigue pensando, en kouga y en hoyo y el chico nuevo* todos ellos son  
normales, a kagome le debe gustar un chico normal, no un perro como yo...  
tengo una idea!... no lo hare... si lo hare... ahhhhh!, mejor regreso a  
casa antres de que me vuelva loco.  
  
**en la casa, como a las 6:00 pm**  
sango: creo que inu se ofendio seriamente.  
miroku: ultimamente esta muy delicado con como luce  
kag: es cierto, lo he visto ver sus garra y poner una cara...  
miroku: esta asi desde la ultima vez que fue a tu casa, pelearon o algo?  
kag: no, no le he hecho nada  
*llega inuyasha*  
inu: ya dejen de hablar de mi.. lo oi todo, estoy bien no se preocupen, ya  
el chico se fue?  
*llega hike con madera*  
hike: ya volvi con la leña.  
sango: lo invitamos a cenar y trajo leña.  
kag: gracias hike : )  
inu: yo quiero que se vaya  
miroku: no seas grosero.deberias ser mas amable, asi como yo.  
sango: sueltame : )   
miroku: te quejas, pero estas sonriendo sanguito  
sango: o///o  
kag: sango, hagamos la cena... para variar haremos arroz!  
miroku: mientras, yo ire al rio.  
shipo:inu, tu deberias ir tambien  
inu: no voy a dejar a kagome a solas con hike.  
kag: mejor vete, no voy a hacer nada con el, desconfiado celopata  
inu: no estoy celoso.y confio en ti... pero no en el *se va a su arbol*  
inu: es momento de hacer mi plan...*va al rio calladito* no veo a miroku,  
que bien...aqui estan las ropas de miroku  
*inu se quita su traje y se pone el de miroku, dejando el suyo ahi, y se va  
a donde viven los hombres lobo*  
*llega y ahi un guardian en la entrada*  
lobo: quien eres?que quieres?  
inu:quiero hacer un trato.  
lobo: que trato?  
inu (saca unas cositas que tomo de la casa de kagome -comida,latas,  
tazas...-) vengo de parte de un colecionista y me pidio que cambiara estas  
cosas por un traje comun de ustedes.  
lobo: (viendo las cosas) esta bien *le entrega un traje*  
  
**en el rio**  
miroku: ya la cena debe estar lista.. ire a casa... y mi ropa??? o_o no  
puedo creerlo (ve el kimono rojo) INUYASHA!  
miroku: que hare, no puedo atreverme a entrar sin nada  
**flash b**  
sango: ahhh! vistete estupido  
(golpe, boomerang, cachetada)  
**fin fb**  
miroku: esa es una cosa que se hace "una vez en la vida", tendre que  
ponerme esto.... pero tengo una idea para desquitarme.  
**llega a la casa**  
kag:hola inuyasha, ya vamos a comer,que tienes en la cara?  
"inu": es que me cubri con esta bolsa de arroz vacia por que me cuesta  
decir esto viendote  
kag: que inu, dime.  
"inu":es que me gustas mucho  
kag: inuyasha...  
"inu": cierra tus ojos *kag cierra los ojos* ... no vayas a brirlos, si los  
abres me voy.  
*miroku aprovecha y besa a kagome estilo "hollywood" (con fuego  
artificiales y banderitas detras)  
*en eso llega el verdadero inuyasha vestido como miroku con un paquete que  
le tapa la cara.*  
sango: que tienes ahi miroku?  
"miroku": nada que te interese.  
sango: estas tan odioso como inuyasha  
"miroku": feh!  
sango: inuyasha! eres tu!... un momento, si tu eres tu (señala a kagome que  
sigue en plena accion)  
inu:que????? kagome, que crees que haces?  
*abre los ojos y ve dos ojos azules*  
kag: miroku!  
*antes que acabara ya miroku estaba morado*  
miroku: lo hice para desquitarme con tigo inuyasha por robar mis ropas.  
sango: para que querias eso inu?  
inu: no te importa.  
kag: ya sueltalo, esta apunto de desmayarse.  
*lo suelta contra el suelo*  
*kagome enpieza a golpearlo*  
inu: me haces soltarlo para pegarle tu??  
kag: correcto, esta vez se lo merece.  
sango (pensando) kagome ha pasado mucho tiempo con inuyasha.  
kag: (con una rama en la mano) colmillo de acero!!!! (golpe, golpe,golpe)  
todos: °-°'  
miroku: X_X  
sango: ya kagome, deja de lastimar a mi miroku  
todos: O_O?  
sango: o///o!  
miroku: no te preocupes preciosa, no me pego tan duro,todavia podemos tener  
sango: kagome, continua lo que hacias.  
miroku: no mas, ademas, ahi visitas.  
hike: si quieren espero afuera.  
kag: no, empecemos a comer.  
*mientras cenaban hike le explica su historia a inu y decide ayudarlo con  
la concion que el fragmento que tenga ese monstruo era para el)  
hike: claro, gracias por ayudar  
miroku: mañana iremos a conocer a tus primas  
inu: como es que aun puedes decir eso.  
miroku: tengo mucha motivacion.  
*despues de comer, inu se va a su arbol a ver el vacio, pero miroku lo  
sigue*  
miroku: inu, que te sucede?  
inu: nada, dejame solo.  
mir: te veo muy deprimido, que te pasa, tu no eres asi  
inu: te parezco un perro?  
mir: claro que no, por que de repente estas tan obsesivo con tu apariencia?  
inu: es que la ultima vez que visite a kagome...  
**flash b**  
sota: hola orejas de perro  
inu: no me llames asi  
sota: kagome no esta, esta en la escuela, si quieres espera aqui.  
*inu espera acostado y entra al cuartito que est dentro del cuarto.*  
inu: que es esto?  
sota: es un baño, no lo sabias?  
inu: no.... quien es ese?  
sota:eso es un espejo, ese eres tu.  
inu: mentira, mejor vete.  
*sota se va, ine mira el espejo*  
inu: no me remedes bestia! callate! ahhhh colmillo de acero! no, no saques  
a colmillo de acero, me callare!  
inu: tal vez si soy yo...* inu ve su cara, y se desespera* no puede ser ,  
me veo asi? no puede ser, tengo ojos amarillos... y colmillos de perro...  
y... y... mis orejas...SI SON DE PERRO! oh no!  
**fin de fb**  
miroku: ya veo, debes sentirte mal, acaso no lo sabias?  
inu:no, pero ahora comprendo por que me dicen perro *pone una cara  
supertriste que el que no lo conoce dice que va a llorar*  
miroku: volvamos a casa, te prometo que no te dire mas perro, no sabia que  
te ofendia tanto.  
inu: gracias... no le cuentes esto a las chicas, van a creer que soy un  
vanidoso.  
miroku: no te preocupes, ahora vamos a dormir.  
** cuando llegaron ya las chicas dormian**  
inu: mañana encontrare un nuevo fragmento.  
miroku: mañana conocere a las primas de hike.  
*los dos ponen una gran sonrisa*  
  
continuara... mi e-mail es gabriela_rockera@hotmail.com,  
acepto sugerencias y comentarios : )  
proximamente...  
gemelas: somos las protectoras de la aldea.....  
.....  
kag: quisiera que inu fuera mas.....  
...  
sango: inu quitate eso, ahora te crees kouga? 


	2. un favor x un deseo

cap2: un favor x un deseo ** despues de un pequeño viaje hasta la aldea, los chicos llegan a la casa de las primas de hike, pero antes de que puedan entrar son atacados por unmonstruo en forma de tigre**  
  
kag: inuyasha cuidado!  
  
inu: garras de...er,.. colmillo de acero! *despues de una larga batalla con golpe, sangre y gritos, el monstruo cae e inu toma el fragmento*  
  
inu: supongo que no fue tan mala idea haber venido.  
  
hike: gracias, son increibles.  
  
inu: no fue nada  
  
hike: pasen esta es la casa.  
  
sango: parece que no estan. *empiezan a aparecer unos brillitos y despues aparecen de chicas; las dos muy blancas y de rasgos identicos, exepto color de ojos y cabello: la primera con ropas blancas y azul celeste, de ojos azules y cabello azul celeste casi blanco... la otra, con ropas negras y rojas, de ojos negros y cabello rojo oscuro casi negro* (para que se la imaginen mejor... parecen a las "cartas clow" en la cara y la ropa)* *todos las miran asombrados*  
  
gemelas: nosotras somos las protectoras de esta aldea... ella (señalando a la de ojos claros) es mi hermana shunshine, y yo soy sunset, juntas cuidamos y ayudamos de dia  
  
(sunshine sonrie) y de noche (sunset... pestañea), en verdad les agradecemos que nos hayan ayudado pues ese monstruo era mas furte que nosotras, hubiera acabado con los aldeanos.  
  
miroku (cara de heroe, fuegos artificiales y banderitas):es honor salvar a dos chicas tan hermosas, no les gustaria *pero antes de que dijera hijo, sunset lo interrupio secamente)  
  
sunset: no somos humanas ...olvidalo  
  
miroku (señala a inu): y que? su padre tampoco era humano y el salio bien.  
  
sunshine: esa era la forma amable de rechazarte de mi hermana : )  
  
miroku : O_O  
  
sunshine: pero si les vamos a agradecer, quedense hoy acenar y mañana les haremos una celeracion en la aldea.  
  
shipo: si!!!! una fiesta, comeremos dulces!!!!!  
  
kag: con mucho gusto nos quedaremos. **esa noche era luna nueva e inuyasha iba a seguir con uno de los planes mas tontos de la historia  
  
///  
  
inu: mentira es un buen plan  
  
yo:ay por favor, si me estoy riendo y aun no lo has hecho  
  
inu: callate  
  
yo:haz lo que te de la gana  
  
inu: feh!  
  
yo: feh, feh!  
  
inu: esa es mi linea, feh! feh! FEH!  
  
yo: ok disculpas.......feh*****  
  
inu: miroku ven aca (afuera de la casa)  
  
mir: que quieres? que haces con eso.  
  
*inuyasha le cuenta la historia de para que uso su traje y le enseña la ropa de hombre lobo*  
  
mir: no lo creo, crees que vas a tener mas chance con kagome si te pereces a kouga  
  
inu (avergonzado): si, pero no le digas a nadie, tu eres el unico que sabe que (tono de voz inaudible)... me gusta kagome  
  
mir: que? inu: no me hagas repetirlo  
  
mir: en verdad no escuche  
  
inu: me gusta kagome!!!!!!! *adentro*  
  
shipo: chicas oyeron eso!!!!! *sango estaba escuchando disman de kagome*  
  
sango: no  
  
kag: que quieres shipo?  
  
shipo: nada º-º' *afuera*  
  
mir: ya esta, no se porque accedi a peinarte como kouga, es una ridicules  
  
inu: porque eres el unico que sabes y yo te he salvado a ti  
  
mir: si, pero nunca te he pedido que me peines, eso es de chicas....(cara do bobo) i  
  
nu:despierta!!!  
  
mir: que? acaso ahora quieres que te maquille?  
  
inu: callate.... ya esta anocheciendo *anochece e inuyasha se transforma en humano*  
  
inu: que tal?  
  
mir: te pareces a kouga... el cabello, la ropa, estas seguro inuyasha?  
  
inu: feh! *todos cenan en paz y llega miroku e inuyasha*  
  
mir: hola, disculpen la tardanza.  
  
kag: que hace kouga aqui?  
  
inu: soy yo kagome no te hagas...  
  
todos: O_O?!  
  
sango: creo que ahora si le hizo efecto la luna nueva  
  
shipo: actuas raro inuyasha.  
  
inu: dejenme en paz, me visto como me de la gana  
  
kag (tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor): pero no te quedo mal (los ve a todos para que sigan el juego).. al menos te queda mejor que a los lobos  
  
inu: y que kouga  
  
kag:...o///o claro. *despues de comer, inu se va afuera a "pensar", pero kagome lo sigue* kag: que te sucedio hoy?  
  
inu: nada  
  
kag: primero te apareces con la ropa de miroku, ahora con la de kouga, me preocupas..  
  
inu:es que... yo quiero preguntarte algo..  
  
kag: ni se te ocurra preguntarme eso, la respuesta es NO  
  
inu: porque?  
  
kag: no puedo permitirlo, a demas que usaria yo?  
  
inu: de que?  
  
kag: de ropa, la tuya me queda enorme... definitivamente no te prestare mi uniforme.  
  
inu: no seas tonta, eso no era.  
  
kag: que era entonces?  
  
inu:no nada, mejor olvidalo *se va con tristeza.  
  
kag *comprende por que inuyasha esta tan raro*: inuyasha... tu estas bien tal y como eres..  
  
inu: por que dices eso?  
  
kag: no se por que te preocupa tanto verte como los demas chicos, pero debes ser tu mismo, si quieres cambiar cambia, pero no para imitar a alguien, prefiero que seas inuyasha, de quien me.... *ay, casi hablo de mas*... te ves muy bien tal y como eres : )  
  
inu: de quien que?  
  
kag:mira, lo demas nos estan llamando, vamos! *estuvo ceraca o_o *llega hike, y les dice a todos* hike: les tengo una sorpresa, hable con mis primas y accedieron a cumplirle un deseo a cada uno de ustedes, se lo merecen, salvaron a todos.  
  
todos: que bien : )  
  
hike: piensen bien esta noche que quieren y mañana sera realidad... les recomiendo que no digan que quieren a nadie, pues podrian tratar de convencerlos de que no pidan eso.  
  
kag: por que habriamos de hacernos eso?  
  
hike: sango  
  
sango: dime?  
  
hike: *señala a miroku, pero este esta muy concentrado soñando despierto cn su deseo* kag/sango: creo que si es probable que tratemos de convencerlo de que no pida eso, de que no pida NADA  
  
hike: no se puede  
  
sango: kagome, espero que los niños no te molesten por que tengo un presentimiento acerca de su deseo... *esa noche no pudieron dormir pensando en que pedir, amanecio, y todos fueron a la sala con las gemelas*  
  
hike: hola primas. sunset:deja de llamarnos primas, ya saben que no somos humano hermano, por que no vuelves a la normalidad? *hike se transforma estilo yukito/yue, todos se quedan O_O* sunshine: vengan uno por uno por favor... tu primero pequeño shipo. *en el cuarto*  
  
sunset: cual es tu deseo *leyendo su mente* no pidas dulces, tienes oportunidad de pedir algo mejor.  
  
shipo: deseo ser mas fuerte y mejorar mi transformacion, que no me quede la colita *se voltea y sacude la colita*  
  
sunset :"es demasiado tierno, si sunshine lo viera lo querria de mascota, menos mal que yo soy mas tranquila" *sunset toma una vela y quema un poquito la mano de shipo*  
  
shipo: ay! por que me haces eso?  
  
sunset: cada deseo se debe activar de forma difernete, tu poder es fuego y te tuve que dar fuego. shipo: entendido : ) chaito sunset: entra tu, inuyasha.*inu entra* que quieres tu?  
  
inu: que kagome me.. *no, no puedo pedir algo tan egoista* que kagome sea feliz y no le pase nada en las batallas.  
  
sunshine: ay que tierno, ese el el deseo mas noble y desinteresado que nos hayan pedido inu:feh. no es para tanto *las dos chicas lo abrazan*  
  
inu: que hacen? sunset: iluso... eso fue la clave para activar tu hechizo, te puedes ir. *entra miroku*  
  
sunset: cual es tu deseo "aqui viene" *sonrisa diplomatica*  
  
miroku: quiero gustarle a todas las chicas, en especial a sango porque ella me gusta mucho sunshine: si quieres a sango, porque quieres gustarle a otras chicas?  
  
mir: que ella me guste mucho no significa que las demas no me gusten un poquito.  
  
sunset: sunshine, activa el hechizo tu sola, no quiero hacerle nada  
  
mir: hacerme que? no me ataquen *pocision de defensa* *sunshine besa a miroku*  
  
sunshine: ya, tu hechizo esta activado mir: por que tu hemana te dejo hacerlo sola sunshine: creo que no le caes muy bien, pero no te preocupes, nadie le cae muy bien... solo ese chico raro que se porta igual de odioso que ella  
  
mir: no me sorprende, se nota que no le gusta mucho estar riendose, su amigo de seguro es serio e inexpresivo como ella s  
  
unset *casi se not a que esta molesta*: sunshine, no hables a si de mi novio, yo se que el no expresa nada, pero yo tampoco y eso me gusta, a demas, sesshy es bueno con migo  
  
mir: se llama seshy?  
  
sunset: no, se llama sesshomaru pero eso no es tu problema  
  
mir:claro, disculpas *sale con una risita* (voz baja) jeje.. sesshy *entra sango*  
  
sango: que hago?  
  
sunshine: solo di que quieres.  
  
sango:yo deseo que kohaku vuelva a ser normal. y se libere de naraku  
  
sunset: no podemos  
  
sango: por que? sunset: por que el es mas fuerte que nosotras  
  
sango: pero no hay nada que puedan hacer?  
  
sunset: podemos darle proteccion, el seguira prisionero, pero naraku no le podra hacer daño, y cuando naraku no este cerca, kohaku sera normal, aunque seas por momentos, es lo mas que puedo hacer  
  
sango: bueno, eso ya es algo, gracias *entra kagome*  
  
kag: hola sunshine: hola : )  
  
sunset: hola. pide tu deseo.  
  
kag: quisiera que inu sea feliz... y que sea MUY MUY MUY amable y dulce poque es que el a veces es un odioso  
  
sunset: estas segura de que quieres que sea asi?  
  
kag: claro, pero no estoy pidiendo que sea idiota, solo amable, pero si estamos en peligro... que sea un inuyasha amble que puede pelear con naraku y sus enviados  
  
sunset: el es su unico enemigo? *haciendo un contrato*  
  
kag: y kikyo *sunset anota*  
  
kag: y sesshomaru  
  
sunset: que les pasa a ustedes con my sesshy *kag trata de no reir*  
  
kag: inu es su medio hermano menor y el siempre trata de robarle su espada por que es lo que mas desea *kag se va*  
  
sunset: asi que inuyasha es el famoso hermanito de mi sesshy... que casualidad *llega a la casa sesshomaru -con rin y jaken, claro-*  
  
inu: "sesshomaru esta aqui, vino a robar colmillo de acero, no lo permitire" hola seshomaru : ) "por que lo salude?, no quiero ser amable con el"  
  
todos: 0_0 "iuyasha saludo a sesshomaru... uy....  
  
kag: inu que haces? inu: no se, tuve el impulso de saludarlo  
  
kag:"oh no, al menos puede pelear espero que no se me haya pasado la mano"  
  
sesshy:no seas egocentrico, ni siquiera sabia que estbas aqui  
  
inu: y por que viniste?  
  
sesshy: vine a visitar a mi prometida *rin le da a sunset un ramo*  
  
rin: el señor sesshomaru le envia estas flores  
  
susnset: *totalmente seria*gracias sesshomaru, estan perfectas sesshy: *serio* me alegra mucho que estes tan feliz  
  
todos: "se alegra mucho? no parece... sunset sta feliz? no parece... que raros.. son tal para cual" sesshy:sunset, vamonos de aqui *se van *  
  
sunshine: me alegro por mi hermana... el es el unico que se parece a ella... y logro encontrarlo....suertuda...  
  
shipo: y tu?  
  
sunshine: yo aun soy muy joven para tener un prometido  
  
inu: y o que eran gemelas?  
  
kag: acuerdate, que era una fachada, hike tampoco es su primo  
  
sunshine: voy al jardin de atras a buscar cosas para la noche  
  
mir: la podemos ayudar?  
  
sunshine: claro : ) *llegan al patio... algiuien es sorpendido...*  
  
sunshie: disculpa sunset, no sabia que estaban aqui! *sunset y sesshomaru se paran y se separan...(unica vez que sesshomaru se apena en su vida)*  
  
inu: yo que pensaba que miroku estaba grave mir: inuyasha, pronto tendras sobrinitos magicos jajaja sesshy: callense, eso no fue nada  
  
sango: si eso no es "nada" que es "algo" s  
  
eshy: callense sunset: vallanse de aqui.... sunshine mira lo que han hecho, me hicieron levantar una ceja.. que horror.. sesshy, disculpa la escena  
  
kag: "escena!, se nota que no saben qu es montar una escena -ve a inuyasha y recuerda sus escenas de celos con kouga- que raros son"  
  
sesshy: no te preoucupes, a mi tambien me hicieron perder el control... pestañeè dos veces!  
  
todos: O_O *sunshine trata de hacer las paces*  
  
sunshine: sesshomaru, disculpalos, ellos salvaron a tu prometida, esta noche les haremos una fiesta.. puedes venir?  
  
seshy: no, y sunset tampoco ira... tenemos algo pendiente por terminar *miroku se rie* inu:vamonos de aqui, esto no me interesa. fin... continuara. proximamente....  
  
quien es esa chica que conversa con sango???  
  
inuyasha, acaso te crees kouga???  
  
estas bien tal y como eres.....no te preocupes ---------------------- ------------------------------------------------------ --------- gaby: que tal? inu: porque tengo que ser amable? gaby: preguntale a kagome miroku: porque hasta sesshomaru consigue novia y yo no? gaby: espera un poco miroku... las cosas a veces estan en frente tuyo y no las ves *señalo a sango* sesshomaru: como te atreves? gaby: es que siempre estas tan solito... seshomaru: no, eso estuvo bien, es eso otro... gaby: que? sesshomaru: como dices que YO pestañeè dos veces seguidas gaby:es que si lo hiciste sesshy sesshomaru: solo sunset me llama sesshy gaby: ok, sesshomaru sesshomaru: llamame sesshy gaby: O_O? 


	3. la esposa de kouga

cap 3. la esposa de kouga.  
  
*en la tarde, antes la fiesta, todos estaban arreglandose*  
inu: que hacen?  
mir: nos arreglamos para la fiesta, no creeras que vamos a ir asi?  
inu:y kagome?  
mir: se esta vistiendo  
inu: y sango?  
mir: se esta poniendo mas linda para mi  
*inuyasha va al cuarto donde sango se esta maquillando*  
inu: que es eso?  
sango: maquillaje, se usa para areglarse  
inu: como?  
*sango le muestra las cosas y para que sirven*  
inu:me voy allevar esto, gracias.  
sango: espera eso es para chicas *el ya se habia ido*  
inu: ojos... cara.. boca... listo! ahora me cambiare de ropa  
*revisa en el bolso de kagome*  
inu: esto debio traerlo para mi, es un patalon de eso azules del futuro,  
y esta camisa es para mi tambien : )  
*inu se pone el jean y una camisa estilo sweter roja, pero son de kagome,  
ropa de chicas*  
inu: es perfecto, si esta camisa es perfecta hasta tiene para tapar mis  
orejas  
*se sube la capucha del sweter*   
*ya todos estaban en la fista pues inu les haia dicho que se adelantaran  
para poder pensar  
que decirle a kagome*  
shipo:inuyasha se tarda mucho  
sango: aqui esta!  
*las chicas lo ven y se quedan congeladas con su look, pero pretenden que  
es normal  
para no ofenderlo, mintras miroku baila muy feliz con todas las chicas de  
la aldea*  
mir: quien sera esa preciosa chica que conversa con sango?  
*se acerca y le tapa los ojo desde atras*  
mir: hola preciosa, como estas?  
inu: bien, gracias y tu?  
mir: bien: puedes mostrar tu carita  
inu: asi no se piden las cosas  
mir: puedes moostrar tu carita por favor?  
*inuyasha voltea*  
inu: buenas noches miroku, sabia que eras tu todo el tiempo, pero no quise  
sabotear tu  
broma, eso no hubiera sido amable de mi parte..... chicas...por que miroku  
se  
desmayo, y esta tan palido?  
sango: *aguantando la risa* es que esta cansado porque bailo mucho  
inu: entonces lo dejare trankilo : ).... kagome, quieres bailar con migo  
por favor?  
kag:"al menos es amable con migo, pero a veces creo que se me paso la  
mano" claro!  
*mientras ellos bilan un tornado entra en lafiesta*  
sango: kagura!  
miroku: no, es kouga!  
*kouga se para y el tornado desaparece* *kouga esta lleno de banderitas  
y adornos de fiesta que se llevo por delante*  
inu: kouga, que haces aqui?  
kouga: como sabes mi nombre, linda?  
  
*kouga no reconocio el olor de inuyasha porque*  
**flash back**  
-inu usando los cosmeticos de kagome-  
inu: y esto que es? *se dispara el spray y el cae mareado*  
sango: eso es perfume, es de kagome, deja de usar sus cosas que no te luce  
inu:feh.  
sango: haz lo que te de la gana entonces.  
**fin de fb**  
  
kag: no puedo creer que sigas tratando de secuestrarme  
kouga: si eres egocentrica, yo no vine por ti, vine a robar comida en la  
fiesta, pero ahora  
que lo dices, puedo llevarte con mi comida  
inu: por favor, no seas malo, no secuestres a mi amiga  
kouga: sabes, ahora me parece que tu eres una mas amable y educada que  
kagome,  
tu debes venir a ser la reina de mi tribu  
*inuyasha esta molesto seriamente porque kouga lo confundio con una chica,  
pero si eso  
significaba que no secuestre a kagome, el iria en su lugar*  
inu *pensando*: yo podre escapar a penas llegue, en cambio a kagome  
tendriamos que rescatarla.  
inu:seria muy divertido, ire contigo.  
todos: que?????  
inu: no se preocupen, estare bien, ahora dejenme ir (les hace seña para que  
lo dejen)  
sango: bueno ve  
shipo: te extrañare amiga  
*una roca cae en la cabeza de shipo*  
inu (de lejos): disculpa bebe.  
shipo: es bueno hasta con kouga pero a mi me pego. bua!!!!!!! kagome!!!!  
miroku: el se fue por su cuenta, no veo porque no seguir celebrando  
chicas de la aldea: si!!!!!!!  
miroku: bueno, querida sango, el deber me llama *beso en la mano*  
sango: espera!  
mir: que sucede?  
sango: quedate con migo un rato : )  
mir: no puedo negarme a usted ; )  
*sango lo abraza y miroku la besa*  
kag (viend la escenita): creo que ya se que deseo miroku. se ve tan  
lindo... que digo,  
no creo que me afecte a mi... no puede ser... quisiera decirle ABAJO!  
shipo: que fue eso?  
kag: se me escapo un grito  
*en la casa de kouga*  
kouga: que paso, te tropezaste sin razon alguna, estas bien?  
inu: si, es que estoy cansada.  
kouga: y dime... como te llamas?  
inu:inu..... natasha  
kouga: lo siento, es un nombre lindo, pero aqui tendras un nombre local,  
acostumbrate  
a ser llamada reina Konaga  
inu: que que???  
kouga: no te pongas nerviosa, tenemos que salir a que la tribu te vea  
*esta parados en una gran roca estilo rey leon*  
hombre lobo: ya arreglamos a konaga  
kouga: traiganla  
*inu se habia puesto un vestido de pieles largo muy delicado*  
kouga. este traje es unico aqui, lo hizo un artesano que secuestre hace  
años y ha estado  
guardado esperando por ti, te queda perfecto  
inu: gracias O_O  
*se paran en la punta donde todos los ven*  
hombre lobo: konaga, toma este presente de kouga.  
inu: que es?  
koga: solo abrelo de una vez  
*inu abre el regalo y es una coronita*  
kouga: pontela  
*inu se pone la coronita, sin quitarse el velo que le tapaba las orejas*  
h lobo: ahora estan casados por la tradicion de nuestra tribu, les deseamos  
muchos  
años de felicidad  
kouga: konaga, ... se desmayo!!!! esta palida!!!! ayudenla, denle  
respiracion  
*inu se para sobresaltado*  
"konaga": ya estoy bien! alejense por favor.  
kouga: ya oyeron, dejen que descanse, no vemos en la celebracion esta  
noche, mi reina.  
"konaga": *(pensando) creo que debo segur su juego por que aunque tenga mas  
fuerza  
que el, son demasiados y soy el centro de atencion, tendre que esperar*  
esta noche que va a pasar?  
kouga: tu y yo cenaremos y despues *se acerca a konaga y le dices un  
secretito*  
*inuyasha traga y pone cara de asco*  
konaga: bueno, nos veremos esta noche (no puedo permitirlo, lo bueno es que  
no  
se llevo a kagome sino a mi, lo malo es que esta farsa no me va a encubrir  
esta noche)  
  
*casa de inu y cia*  
sango: inu tiene todo el dia secustrado, desde la madrugada, tal vez este  
en problemas  
mir: si, ya deberia haber regresado  
kag: tal vez debamos ir por el  
*entra inuyasha*  
inu:kag regrese y tengo que decirte que *beso* quieres ser mi novia?  
kag: que... inuyasha....  
*explosion de humo*  
kag: shipo! por que haces esa broma tan cruel?  
shipo: jajaja de verdad te lo creiste kagome  
kag: casi. es que no tenias colita  
shipo: es que desee mejorar mis poderes y queria probarlos... disculpas por  
lo de ahorita : (  
kag: esta bien, pero no seas mas asi. tal vez nos puedas ayudar.  
shipo: que hago?  
sango: vamos a buscar a inuyasha que esta con kouga, transformate en kouga  
para  
que los lobos nos dejen entrar.  
shipo: claro! (que feliz soy de poder ayuar con mis nuevos poderes)  
  
*entrando a las cuevas de los lobos*  
lobo guardian: hola señor kouga, quienes son ellos  
"kouga": son mis nuevos prisioneros, seran esclavos y luego los comeremos  
todos: " shipo se toma muy en serio su papel, ojala no se le pase la mano"  
lobo g:claro, son los esclavos para konaga  
kag: "quien sera konaga"  
shipo: cual konaga?  
lobo g: la unica, la reina... tu esposa konaga, que trajiste el otro dia  
kag:"me alegra que haya encontrado una chica que no sea yo"  
shipo: ah si, son sus nuevos esclavos  
  
*en la cueva de kouga, ahora shipo esta como siempre*  
lobo: señor kouga, le trajimos los esclavos para su esposa.  
*koga los reconoce*  
kouga:"inuyasha se va a morir de rabia cuando vea los esclavos que capture"  
metanlos en la prision.  
kag: a prision?  
kouga: te dije que seran los esclavos de mi nueva esposa konaga?  
kag: cierto, lo olvide.  
kouga: si, no te iba a esperar toda la vida linda.  
  
*estan en una prision en un gran cuarto*  
sango: este debe ser el cuarto de konaga.  
shipo: espero que no sea malvada.  
*llega "konaga" y ve a sus esclavos*  
"konaga": (pensando) se dejaron capturar... tontos.... pero sera una buena  
oportunidad de  
desquitarme de cuando shipo me molesta, de cuando sango trato de robar a  
colmillo de acero,  
y de todos los #"@* abajos que me ha hecho kagome... y de cuando miroku  
es atrevido con kagome.  
"konaga": asi que seran mis mascotas... como se llaman?  
*dicen sus nombres*  
konaga: bien... tu miroku.. haz algo de comer... y mas te vale que sea  
delicioso,  
porque si no te comere a ti  
miroku: hare lo que pueda reina  
konaga: tu shipo, limpia el techo  
shipo: el techo? soy muy pequeño  
konaga: obedece, quieres limpiarlo tu o que alguien lo limpie con tu  
colita?  
shipo: (con un trajecito de sirvienta francesa) ya estoy limpiando  
konaga: tu y tu, sango y kagome pretendan que pelean para que yo me ria  
chicas: "esta loca, no se porque pide esa ridiculez" como quiera reina  
  
*llego la noche, entra kouga*  
kouga: hola konaga, vamos, la cena te espera... veo que te has divertido  
con tus esclavos... "pobre kagome"  
konaga: si, son buenas mascotas... vamos a comer  
*en la cena*  
konaga: estaba delicioso, muchas gracias, buenas noches  
kouga: a donde crees que vas? buenas noches?...  
konaga: a mi cuarto a dormir  
kouga: como te explico... tu vas a *dice algo en secreto a konaga*  
konaga: que tu y yo QUE????  
kouga: konaga... se desmayo.... esta palida  
  
*en la prision*  
shipo: que rara es la reina de kouga... me parece familiar  
kag: es muy rara, no deja ver su cara y habla muy bajito, tal vez oculte  
algo  
mir:seguro es hermosa y kouga es celoso y no quiere que nadie la vea  
kag: tal vez tengas razon  
mir: pero no es mas linda que tu * abraza a sango*  
sango: miroku....  
sjhipo: que cursis... que raro que sango no le ha pegado.  
*llega konaga en una camilla, a penas se van los guardias...*  
konaga: kag, quiero hablar con tigo, es que me arrepenti... no quiero ser  
la reina de kouga...  
el es muy bueno, pero yo quiero a alguien mas  
kag: te compren do... yo tambien, el es el mejor, pero a veces es tan necio  
que siempre  
peleamos y cree que me cae mal, pero a mi inuyasha me gusta mucho  
konaga: inuyasha? y como es el?  
kag: es lindo, tiene unas orejitas tan bonitas... a el no le gustan, pero  
son bonitas,  
es mitad hombre y mitad bestia y es todo un heroe, pero no lo admitira,  
siempre dice esa cosa....  
konaga: feh!  
kag: como lo supiste?  
konaga: "ups" creo que ya la habias dicho  
kag: claro ; )  
*una hora despues de conversacion de chicas, sango entra a la conversacion*  
bla bla bla...  
sango: es que a veces se pasa  
kag: es que le gustas mucho  
konaga: ustdes tienen mucha suerte  
kag: te ayudaremos a escapar konaga  
sango: yo pensaba que eras mala, pero es que tienes tus propios problemas  
*entra miroku, oye la historia*  
mir: con gusto le ayudaremos a escapar  
*kagome y sango se van*  
mir: queria preguntarle algo.... sango hablo de mi?  
konaga: si, bastante bien, pero me dijo que a veces usted es u pervertido  
mir: eso es mentira  
konaga: como sea  
mir: y que me aconseja?  
konaga: yo creo que si fuera mas como el inuyasha que las chicas  
mencionaron,  
a ella le gustaria mas  
mir: como ese timido que ni siquiera la saluda cuando llega?  
konaga: tu hoy haces la cena.. te lo mereces por insultar a ese gran chico  
mir: "tal vez konaga tiene razon... si me porto timido y me hago el  
inocente,  
sango va a tener que ser la atrevida del cuento.... "  
mir: mañana nos iremos de aqui.  
  
*al dia siguiente*  
mir: sango, como estas?  
sango: bien..... "aqui viene....boomerang.. listo)  
mir: que bien *camina a otro lado*  
sango: "que raro..."  
  
kag: hola konaga, estas segura que quieres hacer esto?  
konaga: supersegura  
kag: shipo transformate en konaga.  
*llega kouga, inuyasha esta escondido*  
kouga: hola konaga, como sigues?  
konaga (shipo): hola : ) estoy mejor  
kouga:me alegra..... espera un momento..... tienes el mismo olor que el  
enano que  
capture con los amigos del bestia... shipo!  
shipo: oh... lo olvide... sus sentidos son muy agudos  
kouga: donde esta konaga  
kag: ella escapo.lo sentimos mucho  
  
*kouga se enoja muchisimo... lugo mas tanquilo...*  
kouga: en ese caso, ponte esto (un trajecito de la tribu)  
kag: (diplomaticamente): claro  
kouga: vamos, es importante que todos sepan lo antes posible  
kag: qu todos sepan que?  
*kouga la toma por un brazo y la lleva a la gran roca donde todos los ven,  
y le da un regalito  
que resulta ser otra coronita*  
kag: que es esto  
*todos aplauden*  
kag: que pasa?  
kouga: nuestra reina konaga se fue, pero ha sido reemplazada. ella es la  
reina kagome..  
. porque todas se desmayan?  
kag: que? no puede ser!  
kouga: pero lo es, mi amor...  
  
*llega inuyasha (sigue como konaga) que habia oido y queria impedirlo*  
konaga: alto! no puedes, yo sigo aqui  
kouga: claro que puedo  
lobo: si puede, ahora estan casados los tres..... kouga...  
konaga: que?????????  
lobo: creo que hay algo raro en la comida, la gente se esta desmayando  
mucho.  
puede ser peligroso.  
kag: "por que inuyasha no ha venido a rescatarnos.... tal vez se haya  
quedado con kykyo...  
si supiera lo que esta pasando ahora se enojaria sin importar todos los  
hechizos que tenga encima".  
konaga: " que horror..... bueno... al menos estoy casado con kagome...  
que digo.....  
tenemos que irnos... y rapido"  
  
FIN.... continuara....  
  
proximamente...... cap 4: sera que no me quiere?  
sango: shipo.. que le pasa... nisiquiera me habla...   
  
kag: creo que inuyasha no vendra..... seguro se olvido de mi....  
  
kouga: konaga... tu eres......nonono...no.. no lo creo... por  
que?????? estas loco? 


	4. nota

Hola, como ya se dieron cuenta, el fic tiene tiempo de hecho, pero lo habia bajado mal, ahora esta un poco mejor, si les ha gustado hasta ahora, envien reviews porfavor, pronto bajo el cap 4, espero que les guste. que corto fue decir esto.., gracias. 


	5. cap4

hola, este es el penultimo cap, espero que les guste,,,, mi e-mail es gabriela_rockera@hotmail.com  
  
Cap 4 "sera que no me quiere?"  
  
*en la prision, amaneciendo*  
  
sango: hola shipo, hola miroku  
  
shipo: hola sango : )  
  
mir: hola.... (mira el suelo)  
  
sango: ya nosotros comimos, pero te guarde esto porque dormias  
  
*miroku toma su comida y se la come*  
  
sango: te sientes bien?  
  
mir: si.....  
  
sango: estas diferente  
  
shipo: sango quiere decir que porque no te has propasado en estos dias  
  
sango: no es eso..... pero ahora quie shipo lo pregunta...  
  
mir: no es nada, me canse de que me pegues con tu boomerang, a demas, tu me dejaste bien en claro que no te gusto  
  
sango: no es para tanto *se acerca*  
  
*miroku se para y ve por las rejas*  
  
mir: sango, no quiero causarte mas problemas, decidi dejarte en paz *se voltea* eso era lo que querias, verdad?  
  
mir (pensando): "konaga tenia razon, ahora ella esta totalmente confundida, parece que me extraña mucho : )"  
  
*mientras, en la casa de kouga, konaga y kagome*  
  
kouga: konaga, ahora tendras que compartr tu habitacion con kagome  
  
konaga: "que bien... no me imorta... clara que si... que no.."  
  
kagome: te aseguro que yo no queria, lo siento konaga, todo fue un accidente  
  
*kouga se va*  
  
konaga: creo que dormire un poco *se acuesta a dormir*  
  
kag: dscansa....lo necesitaras....  
  
kagome *observa a konaga*: vestido largo, un velo marron que solo deja ver sus ojos (amarillos) y tapa toda su cabeza, largo cabello blanco.... esta chica me recuerda a inuyasha..."que cosas digo, parezco obsesionada"  
  
*konaga dormido se voltea y se le cae el velo*  
  
kag: no puede ser.... *trata de contener la risa pero es imposible*  
  
konaga: por que te ries  
  
kag: konaga... tu eres humana?  
  
konaga: si  
  
kag: ah... y porque tienes orejas de perro, te pareces a un amigo mio  
  
konaga: es que mis padres.......*kagome lo interrumpe*  
  
kag: inuyasha , ya te descubri  
  
inuyasha: no es lo que parece  
  
kag: que te casaste con kouga?  
  
inu: bueno, si es lo que parece  
  
kag: (sonriendo) y con migo....  
  
*inuyasha se pone serio*  
  
inu: bueno, rescatemos alos demas y vamonos de aqui  
  
kag: si, vamos...  
  
*en la prision*  
  
mir_ "sango esta preocupada por mi.. jaja solo tengo que mantener el control un poco para que se lo crea"  
  
sango: miroku... shipo esta durmiendo  
  
mir: y que? ..."osea que estamos solitos?"  
  
sango: que no hay nadie, aparte de ti  
  
mir: y que?.... "y de ti sanguito mia.."  
  
sango: es que es buen momento para que seas tu mismo  
  
mir: feh! ....."ahy, no creo que pueda seguir mucho tiempo, se esta acercando mas... "  
  
sango: como que "feh!" ya se que te pasa... has pasado mucho tiempo con inuyasha y ahora que no esta lo imitas.... "se esta volviendo loco"  
  
mir: no, no es eso *carita triste*  
  
sango: que es entonces?  
  
mir: es que me di cuenta que tu no me quieres sango... "que cosas digo, yo se que sango me adora.."  
  
sango: eso no es cierto  
  
mir: es que siempre eres mala con migo  
  
sango: eso no es cierto, a veces te trato bien  
  
mir: *separandose* como cuando?... "ya casi.."  
  
sango: como ahorita  
  
*sango se acerca y besa a miroku *  
  
mir: "konaga es una genio.. es el mejor consejo ever!"  
  
sango: "debi haberlo hecho antes... ya casi lo pierdo para siempre"  
  
*media hora despues..*  
  
kag: inuyasha, aqui es que estan sango y miroku presos  
  
inuyasha: pobre sango  
  
*entran*  
  
konaga: que hacen???  
  
mir: (en voz baja, a inuyasha) te acuerdas de lo que hacia 'sesshy' y la gemelita?.... bueno, lo mismo  
  
sango: (explicando) es que me desmaye y miroku m estaba dando respiracion artificial  
  
kag:es verdad eso?  
  
mir: si, por supsto  
  
kag: y porque sango esta medio sentada y tu estas acostado? deberia ser al revez no?  
  
mir-sango: ups º-º'  
  
*el momento se interrumpe cuando los chicos se dan cuenta de quien esta con kagome*  
  
mir: ja! inuyasha.. tu eres... ja. no puede ser , konaga! jajaja  
  
*todos se rien*  
  
kouga:(afuera) ahi mucho ruido, ire a ver que pasa con konaga y kagome  
  
kag: espern! un fragmento de la perla se acerca a ....  
  
todos: ya sabemos, viene kouga  
  
kag:si!! inuyasha ponte el velo  
  
*entra kouga*  
  
kouga: que sucede aqui?  
  
kag: nada  
  
kouga: konga... estaban liberando a esos humanos?.. por que? *sacude a konaga por los hombros*  
  
todos: *silencio aterador*  
  
kouga: que.. no ..... NO..... por que?... konaga, tu eres INUYASHA????????  
  
konaga: si, pero no creas que me gusto esto  
  
*kouga por primera vez fue corriendo a cepillarse lo dientes*  
  
kouga: asco asco. asco ASCO!  
  
inuyasha: lo mismo digo  
  
kouga: acaso estas loco? ahora si me enfureci....pelearemos a muerte  
  
mir: *riendose* kagome, deja que esta vez peleen, esto sera "hasta que la muerte los separe"  
  
kag: *riendose* no seas cruel, estan en problemas  
  
*despues de una hora de batalla*  
  
inu: te tengo donde te queria, no podras escapar... colmillo de acero  
  
kouga: "debo huir, mi vida esta en peligro"  
  
kag: abajo!  
  
*kouga escapa*  
  
kouga: gracias kagome, mi reina  
  
kag: lo olvidava, ahora como puedo separarme de kouga  
  
shipo: y de inuyasha?  
  
kag: ya veremos... : )  
  
sango: deberiamos irnos de aqui.  
  
*un guardia les impide*  
  
guardia: reinas, me temo que no pueden escapar  
  
*los regresa a todos a prision*  
  
kag: hubo un malentendido, debemos irnos*  
  
guardia: solo se pueden ir si kouga las deja ir, pero para eso tienen que separarse, y no se si kouga quiera eso  
  
inu: te aseguro que estara de acuerdo  
  
lobo: pero eso no es todo, para que se puedan separar tienen que ser cuatro, y ustedes son tres  
  
inu: por que?  
  
lobo: porque deben quedar dos y dos... esta union es irrompible, pero puede dividirse cuando consigan a alguien mas.  
  
*el lobo se va y quedan todos encerrados*  
  
kag: (llorando) nunca escaparemos... deseo irme a casa  
  
inu: no llores tonta.. me pone nervioso verte asi  
  
kag: es.. que.. estoy muy preocupada, tengo mucho miedo inuyasha  
  
*inuyasha la abraza*  
  
inu: todo va a salir bien, no llores por favor  
  
kag: inuyasha....  
  
inu: dime...  
  
kag: como escaparemos?  
  
inu: ya veremos.. todo va a estar bien  
  
*despues de varias horas, cerca de la media noche todos los lobos duermen*  
  
sango: que es eso?  
  
inu: quien eres?  
  
mir/kag: que pasa?  
  
*aparece hike en su verdadera forma (parecido a yue)*  
  
hike: supe lo que les sucedio, y vine a ayudarlos a escapar  
  
kag: tu solo? crees que podras?  
  
hike: no vine solo *aparecen su hermana sunshine*  
  
kag: y tu otra hermana?  
  
sunshine: no quiso venir, ustedes son enemigos de su "remedando" adorado sesshy... pero nosotros podemos ayudar.  
  
sango: son muy buenos, gracias.  
  
hike: mañana trataremos con el lider de esta tribu y si no los libera por las buenas...  
  
sunshine: lo hara por las malas *por primera vez sunshine puso una cara de rabia que le brillaron luces rojas en los ojos, estilo 'batousai' *  
  
todos: uyyy  
  
mir: entonces, mañana todo volvera a la "normalidad"  
  
sango: no todo  
  
mir: que dices?  
  
sango: digamos que mi boomerang no va a ser quien responda a tus demostraciones  
  
mir: entiendo ; )  
  
inu: mañana nos largamos de esta cueva!  
  
FIN... continuara  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
proximamente... cap 5. un final feliz  
  
a donde creen que van?....  
  
muchas gracias por todo.....  
  
creo que me gustara esto.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
gaby: espero que les haya gustado  
  
kouga: estas loca?  
  
gaby: nop te preocupes, tu tambien tienes final feliz  
  
kouga; mas te vale  
  
gaby: ya veras, te va a gustar  
  
kouga: eso espero  
  
inu: por que #@*/ le caemos mal a sunset?  
  
gaby *saca una foto de sesshomaru*  
  
inu: es verdad  
  
sunshine: pero a mi me caen bien, y a hike tambien  
  
kag: me alegra mucho, son buenos amigos 


	6. final

cap 5: un final feliz. este capitulo sera corto, es solo una conclusion, espero que les guste.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
*amanece y se deciden a hablar con kouga*  
  
kag: kouga, tenemos que hablar...  
  
kouga: que quieres?  
  
sango:por favor kouga dejanos ir  
  
kouga: porque habria de dejarlos ir?  
  
kag: sabes que tu solo no podras contra naraku y por mas que detestes admitirlo, inuyasha es un poderoso aliado  
  
kouga: es cierto, pero no quiero perderte kagome  
  
sunshine: por favor kouga, dejalos ir, naraku esta haciendo lo que quiere con la aldea desde que no tiene resistencia  
  
kouga. y quien es usted?  
  
*sunshine cuenta su historia*  
  
kouga: interesante...pero no los puedo dejar ir  
  
mir: pero necesitamos vencer a naraku  
  
kouga: tu no te metas  
  
inu: *con su ropa normal, acaba de llegar de vestirse*  
  
inu. ya escaparemos?  
  
kouga: no, peleare con tigo, no te perdonare que te hayas hecho pasar por una chica y no me hallas advertido, me hiciste quedar mal ante mi tribu  
  
kag: este no es momento, y es cierto necesitamos separarnos de ti  
  
kouga: de verdad quieres separarte?  
  
kag: si, lo siento  
  
sunshine (interrumiendo): pero segun lo que se, se necesita una cuarta persona para dividir esto  
  
kouga: es cierto  
  
inu: y donde encontraremos alguien suficientemente loca para quedarse con kouga  
  
kag: ya tu supones que me quedare contigo?  
  
inu: disulpas  
  
kag: solo bromeaba  
  
kouga (pensando): esto no puede seguir asi, qiero a kagome, pero no la puedo obligar a quedarse aqui... ay que problema  
  
*sunshine se acerca a kouga para tranquilizarlo*  
  
sunshine: se lo que estas pensando  
  
kouga: lees la mente?  
  
sunshine: no, pero tu expresion lo dice todo.... eres una buena persona, lobo... el punto es que eres alguien bueno, todo va a salir bien  
  
kouga: como lo sabes?  
  
sunshine: porque se que haras lo correcto  
  
*kag y cia miran a sunshine hablar con kouga como si lo conociera de toda la vida*  
  
kouga: pero es que no es justo, porque a ese perro le sale todo bien y yo termino solo?  
  
sunshine: te comprendo *recuerda a su hermanay sesshomaru*, a mi me pasa lo mismo, no entiendo como alguien asi puede tener un prometido y yo no  
  
kouga: alguien como quien?  
  
sunshine: no importa, *abraza a kouga* se que estas triste aunque no lo demuestres, yo siempre sonrio y tambien la estoy pasando mal  
  
kouga: *abraza a sunshine y le dice un secreto*  
  
sunshine: me encantaria!  
  
*salen todos a la gran roca*  
  
inu: que sucede?  
  
kouga: callate que te estoy haciendo un favor, tonto  
  
inu: yo no quiero favores tuyos lobo rabioso  
  
kag: no lo molestes, creo que tiene buenas intenciones  
  
*llegan a la punta*  
  
kouga: (le habla a quienes oyen abajo) yo se que esta semana fue rara, pero ahora si tendremos una reina y no se ira  
  
*llega sunshine*  
  
kouga: te ves hermosa (estaba usando el trajecito de lobo)  
  
sunshine: gracias  
  
lobo: tome este regalo de kouga  
  
kouga: no, espera, esta vez quiero que sepas antes abrirlo que esto es nuetra tradicion y que si lo abres seras mi reina  
  
sunshine: que hermoso regalo (se la pone y besa a kouga)  
  
*todos aplauden*  
  
kouga: (a kagome e inuyasha) para irse de aqui, solo tienen que darse uno al otro la corona que les di  
  
*se cambian las coronitas*  
  
*la multitud aplaude*  
  
kouga: ya vayanse y no regresen saben que no me simpatizan  
  
*inu y cia se van*  
  
*en la casa*  
  
sango: inuyasha, te felicito  
  
inu:por que?  
  
mir: por que estas casado con kagome, rcuerda que no fue una separcion sino una division  
  
inu: que? no puede ser!  
  
kag: te molesta, acaso no esta de acuerdo?por que yo si me alegro!  
  
inu: es que....(pensando) "no seas tonto, esto es perfecto... no, no lo es, que pena.... olvidalo, es perfecto, dejate de estupideces que tu quieres a kagome.... tal vez sea cierto"  
  
kag: que sucede, di algo  
  
*inuyasha besa a kagome*  
  
inu: yo tambien me alegro mucho.  
  
sango: ahi, que lindos se ven verdad?  
  
mir: si, me recuerdan a alguien  
  
sango: miroku...  
  
mir: sango...  
  
sango: que bueno que todo salio bien  
  
mir: ahora solo falta que tu y yo...  
  
sango: (enojada) que?  
  
mir: sango, casate con migo  
  
sango: ah, claro, me moleste porque pense que ias a pedirme lo de siempre  
  
mir: eso esta sobreentendido, no?  
  
sango: (riendose) no tienes remedio  
  
mir: ninguno de nosotros lo tiene *señala a kagome y a inuyasha*  
  
inu: que? que dije?  
  
kag: no entiendes nada bestia!  
  
inu: no me llames asi, hazme comida  
  
kag: como te atreves a darme ordenes.. abajo!  
  
inu: disculpas  
  
kag: me pediste disculpas?  
  
inu: si, no queria molestarte, solo queria comida  
  
kag: ahy, aun es amable, que suerte tengo *voltea y ya inuyasha esta sacudiendo a shipo por reirse de el* "algunos nunca cambian"  
  
Fin.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
